Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend
LOng so load god dammit load is takin forever for the quest to get there why cant i just talk to some1 and be there :Weird. I did an -image when my PC was reformatted a month back. I have ALL the GW:EN files. - Yellow Monkey 07:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I have a stupid question about this quote: *Make absolute, 100% certain that you've completed 'Defending North Kryta' before taking the EOTN quest from Len in Lion's Arch -- it needs to be completed to advance beyond a certain point in GW:EN. If you haven't finished it, you're stuck trying to keep Capt Greywind alive against L28 titans, instead of the usual monsters. Is it OK if you don't have the quest? I've never done those Titans' Quests, so I don't see the problem here... --MorteLune 07:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Please include a sample image of the minipet customization. Places I've crashed? What's this first person nonsense doing on a Wiki? --Ckal Ktak 07:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Anyone else think its cool how people talk when you click on them hehe, I dont know if i's all npcs but a couple that i've clicked on have said something outloud when i've done that *Do you think you could list a few here so we can create a list of "Talking NPCs"? This is (I believe) a new feature. A list would be good for now, and help create NPC pages later, too.71.231.206.114 09:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) heroes so far the heroe i got or vekk ogden and gwen Ive got 5 heros....and they simply rock.......dunno how to sign, sry, 8/24/07 Crashes? I'm not quite sure that they're because of BootCamp. I'm running XP and have seen several crashes on account of my Intel graphics chipset. I'm fairly certain that I'm running the latest drivers, and it still BSOD'd. Are you running it on a MacBook (not Pro)? If so, then that's likely the same problem you're facing. I highly doubt this has anything to do with bootcamp as it just provides you with a way to load Windows, it doesn't modify Windows in anyway (besides providing drivers). Solis 08:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) *I had the problem with Boot Camp on a older version, not Beta 1.4. As for integrated graphics Intel chipset being the problem I don't see enough proof of it. Although updating to the new 1.4 drivers do not help and I still get the same errors again. I don't think its a graphics problem because it happens only in that mission. Map piece While fighting Modniir Hunters in Drakkar Lake i received the quest item "Top Left Map Piece". For more info see this screenshot: : I had a Bottom Right Map Piece drop from a Stonewolf whilst doing the Nornbear slaying quest Ibiris 09:57, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Possibly the mentioned Dungeon Maps (IGN interview somewhere). It'll reveal a part of the map if you hand it in. 84.24.206.123 10:01, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Time Splitters Reference "What Lies Beneath" is also the fourth or fifth mission in the game Time Splitters future perfect. If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me. -Kalle Damos